deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Deion
}} '''Deion' is a supporting character on Devious Maids. Adopted as a part of a pet project by the terribly lonely Evelyn Powell, Deion was immediately despised by his new foster father, Adrian, who schemed to have the boy's biological parents return to take him back. Unfortunately, Adrian's scheming came back to haunt him once he and Deion actually bonded, and then the Powells were devastated to have to bid their new son goodbye. Biography 'Early Life' Wallace Jones once had a one night stand with a woman who became pregnant with his child. Instead of contacting him about it, she instead chose to see out the pregnancy and give the baby away. While she eventually died, her son - Deion - lived out his days in foster care. 'Season 3' }} As Adrian Powell returns home from the hospital, he finds that his wife, Evelyn, has done the unthinkable - she has adopted a child, Deion. Adrian despises the idea of having another son, and he voices this out to Evelyn, who had previously been reading Deion the works of Charles Dickens. He wants to take Deion back to the orphanage, but Evelyn simply refuses; she assures that the child-rearing will be left to her while Adrian works on selling their home. Adrian doesn't back down, and so he schemes to get rid of Deion by telling him their house is haunted; that evening Deion hides in the closet out of fear. Evelyn finds out about this and spends the good half of an afternoon having to convince him that their house is fine and to not want to return to the orphanage. She later confronts Adrian about this, who argues that he loved their first son, Barrett, but he died and now he doesn't want to go through that again. Evelyn understands, but insists that Deion will be part of the family whether he likes it or not. Adrian has one last trick up his sleeve, however; he makes a call to Rick Dresden, asking that he track down Deion's birth parents. }} When Evelyn has Adrian watch Deion for the day so she can go out and do other things, Adrian begrudgingly takes Deion to the country club for lunch. There, Deion starts bonding with his foster father when he manages to get him a tee time on the golf course. In the meantime, Evelyn learns from Natalie of Child Services that an in-home meeting will need to be scheduled so that she can check up on how Deion is doing. This worries Evelyn, who remains oblivious to Adrian and Deion's newly formed bond, that her husband will ruin everything. Adrian and Deion later return to the mansion where they bond further over a horse race. Taking advice from a friend, Evelyn decides to spike Adrian's drink for the interview; however, it's Natalie who ends up having the drink into of Adrian. Evelyn comes to find out from her husband, in private, that he's grown rather fond of the kid, and wishes to try out parenting again. They still have Natalie to deal with though, and when she finally comes to, she realizes what the Powells have done to her. She plans to have Deion removed from their home, but Deion blackmails her with pictures he took while she was drugged. Evelyn and Adrian are proud, with the latter exclaiming that Deion is a Powell after all. }} The Powells' maid, Carmen, wakes up to find Deion going through her things and so she tries complaining to Evelyn, whose only affirmative action is taking the boy to Disneyland. When they return, Carmen demands that Evelyn punish him properly, and while Evelyn concedes that she doesn't want her new son to grow up without a healthy fear of authority, she herself doesn't want to be the one to have to inflict the discipline, and so she leaves that up to Carmen As such, later, when Deion shoots the maid in the butt with a toy gun, she punishes him by having him do her chores. Evelyn is shocked to find him doing the housework that she pays Carmen to do, and so she docks the maid's pay, to her anger. Evelyn later hears Deion curse at a videogame though, and so she insists Carmen wash his mouth out with soap. Carmen has learned from her friend, Marisol, why Evelyn has such trouble with punishing Deion, however, and points out that if she wants to be a parent again then she has to be open to all it entails. Evelyn understands this, and so she has Deion apologize to Carmen for all he's done to her; they hug. }} Adrian and Evelyn sit Deion down to ask if he'd like to be their full-time adoptive son; while he's saying yes, the Powells get a phone call which is answered by Carmen, who proceeds to interrupt the big family moment saying that Adrian needs to come now. As it turns out, it's his private investigator Rick Dresden, who's found Deion's birth father Wallace Jones and is sitting across from him right now. Wallace wants to meet Deion to make sure he's happy where he is, but Adrian can't have Evelyn finding out that he had the birth father contacted in the first place. As such, he hatches a new evil scheme on top of his pre-existing one, making plans for Evelyn and Deion to spend to day together out of town while he takes advantage of Carmen's "acting" abilities (with that being her new career path following the abolition of her album). She pretends to be Evelyn while they hire a young actor, Malik, to pretend to be Deion. Everything goes swimmingly with Wallace until the real Evelyn and Deion return, and Wallace realizes that some sort of dreadful ruse is afoot. He wants to take Deion away and Evelyn tells Adrian to fix it because if he loses Deion then he loses her as well. Adrian attempts to bribe Wallace, but he decides that the Powells are not a good family and he takes Deion away, to Evelyn's utter devastation. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 310 05.png Promo 310 12.png Promo 310 13.png Promo 310 14.png Promo 311 01.png Promo 311 03.png Promo 311 04.png Promo 311 11.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 3 Characters